


Pucki [Eng. ver.]

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sam/Bucky Week, sbweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those bastards had planned everything, It was a trap: this is the operation of the masterminds led by Natasha Romanoff, the first date of Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. </p><p>Written for the Sam/Bucky Week: Day 2 - First ... Date and Kiss ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucki [Eng. ver.]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, we got to the second day and I have to admit that this little one... I liked it a lot, especially the "lost scene"; just hope you will enjoy it. On the other hand, wanted to talk a bit about including Pietro and Wanda here: what happens is that this is set in the future, so I thought including them, plus they are my favorite characters. Wanda is actually Steve's girlfriend for a while in the comics and, frankly, I'd love to see that relationship on the big screen (just think of Chris Evans and Elizabeth Olsen...). 
> 
> In Spanish: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2019081  
> In tumblr: http://capitanbucky-moved.tumblr.com/post/92818150037/yes-it-actually-happen-my-friends-and-i-go-for-a
> 
> Written for the Sam/Bucky Week: Day 2 - First ... Date and Kiss ;)

**Pucki.  
** Sam/Bucky Week: Day 2 – First... Date and Kiss.  


 

When Sam glimpsed Bucky across the street, leaning against one of the walls of the coffee, he knew he was going to kill Natasha figuratively. This was a trap, had been from the beginning and he can't believe that Steven Grant Rogers has been sold to be part of this. So, while waits for the lights to change, he grab his phone decisively and quickly typing: "I hate you both." Obviously not expected response and is not like If he's going to be seeing the phone now that he just cross the street to meet the new recruit of the Avengers, who seems to be as calm as ever while inside is a constant surge of feelings, thoughts and curses. Surely he will also want to kill Natasha and Steve if he knows what's happening right now.

 

-Hey.

-You're late.

 

... Unless he knew this all along and the only victim was him. Bucky looks at him quietly, a smile on the background of his eyes tells Sam that everything is fine, that he might actually never get angry with him and that this date arranged full of traps Steve and Nat did can not be that bad . Come on, he had been thinking at some point about this, but not now. That would come later, when Bucky could be in his senses all the time and laugh freely. Then again, maybe it was best to start now.

 

-Natasha and Steve?

-Not coming, just the two of us. Wanda pulled Steve to buy _suitable clothing_ for him as she says, Natasha simply canceled.

 

Wanda had to be in this, of course Wanda had little to do with it. Sam nodded again, sighing while Bucky did, smiling at him as he shrugged his shoulders, ready to spend the afternoon with Barnes, who stepped up to him and walked beside him, holding a simple conversation about things, the Tower, the unexpected relationship Steve and Wanda had, and how happy he was to see Steve with someone who deserved him.

 

-She his kind of girl, really. Petite, brown, wavy hair and red lips ... Independent, strong, intelligent. Even with the age difference, I think she is mature enough to keep him to not get in trouble. Honestly ... I am happy.

-I know, it shows in your face. Also, I think you've also like Wanda. And Pietro.

Bucky cocked his head, smiling at the mention of the two _kids_ Natasha, Clint and he had taken as wards- Just a little. I always wanted a family, did I ever say that? I think I wanted it more than Steve. To be married and have children ... stuff like that. I guess the way things are here -And pointed to his head-. I better start secretly adopting kidos with special powers that are not infants as we would like to treat them.

-Hey, you're better than the first time I saw you, man.

-Sorry I kicked you...

-Nah, that already happened.

 

It happened. Bucky smiled again, entering the place in which they sat down to continue the talk, Starbucks to annoy Steve and Bucky when the air was not fraught with tension for some alien invasion or a robot out of his mind. This first date, Sam thought as he watched Bucky plead with the girl at the counter for having misspelled his name, was proving to be quite good. A blessing after complicated missions in which things could have gone wrong if Wanda had not been there to calm Barnes's anxiety adn stress attacks, Clint was so angry the last time. And not because the mission could have gone wrong, no, but because, dammit, Bucky says nothing when he was feeling sick or hurt, never say a word to express his discomfort, just stays silent and let all the pain, periods of guilt and desire to send everything to hell pass him like that, things that they were still working on. That made him think that probably Barton could have something to do with this date too.

 

After all, all those idiots calling friends and family knew about his tremendous attraction to the best friend of Captain America.

 

\- Pucki! Where my name sounds like that? Aaaah, I hate these places.

\- Pucki ...?

 

Bucky showed him the glass of his mocha frappuccino with cream and chocolate chips, black marker had left the huge semi-cursive letters declaring: _Pucki_ with grateful joy, a happy face resting beside it. Wilson stood still before laughing hysterically, Bucky raised an eyebrow and began to reclaim what is nothing funny about this situation was. "She misspelled my name, it's not funny!", he complained between faces and he soon sealed the lips of his companion, the world stood still.

 

And that was, in all things of this day so great, the first of many kisses.

 

~

 

Lost Scene:

 

Group Talk: Planning for Barnes/Wilson wedding.

  
Steve: Do you guys really think that works? We are all adults and we are acting like children...

Natasha: Shhhh, my matchmaker techniques never fail.

Steve: Tell me five times they've put together a couple that works and I will believe you...

Clint Bruce and Betty.

Steve: They were a couple before! All she did was bring her to the Tower...

Pietro: You and Wanda.

Natasha: Alice and Rebecca!

Steve: Who are they?

Clint: Our old neighbors, and now they are married.

Wanda: Tony and Pepper count? Because she got jealous of Nat and all those things made her think of the next step...

Natasha: Of course the count! Those are three: Steve and Wanda, Alice and Rebecca, Tony and Pepper.

Steve: You are missing two.

Wanda: Steve, don't be suspicious, you will see It would work. Have they write to someone yet?

Clint: Look at the damn picture that Sam just went up, just look at it.

Wanda: twitter or instagram?

Pietro: LINK!!!

Clint: http://hellageekpepper.tumblr.com/private/image/92818150037/tumblr_n99k3wcjuM1scc5vv

 

Pietro: AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Wanda: Tsk, hahahahahahaha.

Steve: Bucky must be super annoying, hahahaha.

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
